Yin Yang: Team Hŭ and Team Akira
Outskirts, Land of Iron Waiting for Team Akira to arrive, Team Hŭ and Hugo's clone, paced back and forth, beginning to plan a strategy. Bakuha looked towards Bō, kicking off the strategy talk. "So, what did you gather about this team?" he asked, already formulating a plan. "Well, one of them was a Hyūga, but he had no Byakugan. The one that seems to be the youngest had a very weird body temperature. The one named Recca, who is probably the leader, had an incredibly grotesque chakra that reeked of Kinjutsu. And the last one seemed to rely on Kenjutsu, because I could not feel anything extraordinary about him." Bō replied, feeding his team info about their opponents. Shoku looked up at the name of a Hyūga. "No Byakugan... that's Matt! I'll fight him, because I have a score to settle with him. Just because he's born into the main house doesn't make him the rightful heir. Anyways, he's my opponent." Shoku stood up, looking upset by the mention of Matt. "What about you, Kōtetsu?" Bakuha asked, wanting to know everyone's match-ups. After sighing, Kōtetsu got up. "Hmm, I'll probably take the youngest one. He seems like a fun toy to play with." Bō grinned from ear to ear due to this statement. "I'll take the Recca woman. She looks like a strong opponent. I would also like to fight her because her chakra reminds me of myself." "I guess that leaves me to fight the one that relies on Kenjutsu. Okay, now that we have our match-ups, let's think about our attack plans." Bakuha says as they start to discuss their battle plans. As Team Akira was close to arriving Recca signaled her time to slow down via flicking her right hand backs three time. As the team halted they sat down on the trees they where on. Then Recca spoke, through drunk her Team knewn she was serious. "Alright maggots, let get this straigth were fighting on own our that means no back up so as you guys are still only chunin so I want to to be smart about you actions. Mattakusuru Hyuga, Roxas Deai, Max Shiki, Stick to our training and what we've learnt. Now MOVE OUT AND CRUSHED THESE ASSHOLES!" "Good luck man." Spoke Roxas cheerfully to Matt as Recca and Max moved on ahead. "Yeah thanks." Matt replied cheerfully, after all Roxas was one of the few people he felt confident around beside his sisters. The pair would then soon catch up with their sensei and teammate as they arrive at the battle field. Instantly, Bō began to smirk. "They're here," he spoke softly, making sure he was quiet enough so the enemy couldn't hear him, yet loud enough his team could. As they all stood up, they split from each other, with Shoku taking the first match. "Oi Matt your a Hyuga so your best suited to fight one, so take down that Hyuga ASSHOLE!" Shouted Recca drunkily to Matt. "Er...ok...um right" Matt replied sheepishly as he moved slowly towards Shoku as the rest of Team Akira divide and spilt. As Matt walk towards Shoku he avoided eye contact with him as he greatly disliked fighting his clans members or even being around them due to the years of oppresion and bullying by his peers for being born next in line to be head of the clan without even owning the Blood line trait the Byukagan. Match One: Battle of the Clansmen! "Hello, my dear cousin. How long has it been? Seven years?" Shoku asked, his words were warm, but his demeanor was cold. Matt looked away towards the sky, as he fiddled with his fingers. "Yeah" Matt muttered the signal word answer nervously. Shoku looked on in boredom. "If you want to be the heir to the Hyūga clan, you'll have to get over your insecurities." he said as he quickly appeared meters away from Matt, then reappeared in his original spot. "I never..I don't...um... I don't want to be the heir." Stuttered Matt nervously through swiftly changing to anger near the end. "Let just get this over with" Spoke Matt bodly as he took the stance of the gentle fist, dispite not being able to use it. His style taijutsu was however based on it and so incorparated certain aspects. Shoku smirked. "Good luck catching me." he said as he sent a rapid flurry of air blasts towards the heir, then disappearing like it was nothing more than a parlor trick. Matt swiftly unsheathes a pair of Butterfly Swords that he carrys side by side within the same scabbard, so as to give the appearance of a single weapon. The blades are known as Hyakujuunoou Hasami (Lion Claws), that he uses in a unique fighting style that is different from traditional styles. Matt holds the blades horizontally with the them alongside his arm in a reverse grip, using the blade like a large dagger with them pointed backwards towards the bottom of his hands. He then turned them to an angle which when he would use the rapid flurry of air blast, to his advantage using the momentrum to create a wind-mill effect to create a rotation spin simular to the Eight Trigams Rotation to hold his ground. Then after regaining his balanced he would search the area for Shoku. Shoku continued to wait, this boy quite helpless. As he watched, he began to gather chakra into his palms, just in case of Matt finding him. Matt continued to wait for Shoku to reveal himself. After all he was fast so the best tactic would be to wait until he makes his move and then using his keen reflects counter it. Shoku begins to grin. "Heh.. I don't make the first move, silly cousin." he thinks to himself as he waits for Matt to strike at nothing.